Lar Gand
Background 1990 - 2006 Lar Gand was born on the planet Daxam to his parents, Lord Kel Gand & Lady Marisa. He was raised as a prince to his people & spent most of his life indulging himself in all the benefits of his privileged position. Over the course of his royal life, Mon-El traveled to many different planets. Some were super nice like Draaga, a planet filled with beautiful scenery & beaches then others held bad memories Maaldoria, a world where his ancestors had bought & sold slaves. His privileged position made him much of desired person to the ladies. His favorite place to take them was always Bismuth Mountains on Sedenach as there are heated glacier pools & beautiful views. The girls would always fall for the views & fall into his arms. 2006 - 2008 But it wasn't just girls that he worked his way around, it was also some illegal stuff. Lar's parents were constantly getting him out of trouble. Usually it was minor like trespassing or vandalism but Lar took the fall for his girlfriend of the time, who had drugs on her. He figured he would get out of the situation because of his parents & age but they decided it was time for him to learn his lesson. Lar was sentenced to community service on Daxam & heavily worked with the police. After a year of community service, Lar got interested in the police & got a job as the liaison between Daxam police & the Science Police, the intergalactic team. He became good friends with Science Police member Garth Ranzz. Garth would eventually leave with two other members to start the Legion of Superheroes. He invited Lar to join but he couldn't as his contract wouldn't be up for a few months. After finishing out his time, Lar became a member of the Legion & learned how to battle from his teammates. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Daxamite Physiology ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Flight * Solar Radiation Absorption ** Invulnerability ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Telescopic Vision *** Microscopic Vision *** X-Ray Vision *** Heat Vision * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic * Vulnerability to Lead: Daxamites' major weakness is lead, which does not exist on Daxam. It operates similar to Kryptonite for Kryptons except the difference is that any exposure to lead causes pain & weakness permanently, even after it is taken away. ** Vision Limitation: His x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * He has built a good bond with the Kent family & regularly visits the family farm to help out Martha Kent or to have dinner with her. * Lar had a short relationship with Kara Kent while on long break from his relationship with Tasmia. * He did not personally agree with ancestors' practice of slavery though his paternal grandparents felt it was crucial for growth. * One of his favorite activities is cooking for him & Tasmia. * Growing up, he was a selfish spoiled brat, party boy & womanizer but has since changed greatly. * Lar was very close with his brother Del, who was older by four years. While Del was being groomed to one day take over their parents' role in society, Lar was off living his best life. Nonetheless, the two got along very well. His death hit the hardest as Del was supposed to be away from Daxam at the time. * Ultra Man has a power ranking of 195, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * His relationship with the Kent family is a nod to his origin in the comic books. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Daxamite Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Threat Level 4